Rainbow
by liloweewoah
Summary: John's 30th birthday is today. See what shocking news he gets on his birthday. JohnOC [OneShot]


**A/N: I only own Katherine Juliette Gacerez. This story is a OneShot story dedicated to John Cena because it's his birthday today. The song is called Rainbow and it's by South Border. It's a good song! Enjoy everyone! **

**April 23, 2007**

_**Fallin' out, fallin' in**_

_**Nothings sure in this world, no no**_

_**Breaking down, breaking in**_

_**Never knowing what lies ahead**_

_**We can really never tell it all, no no**_

Katherine slowly opened her eyes and watched as the sunlight reflected on John's face. She smiled to herself. Today was such a special day that she was excited to get up. She needed to get out of bed before John did. Katherine got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. She took a shower and quickly dressed into a denim mini-skirt which was very short and a blue halter-top which barely went past her breasts. She slipped on her tennis shoes and brushed her hair. She clipped half of it up and curled the ends of her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom to see that John was still asleep. She grabbed a piece of paper and left John a note saying that she would be out doing a photo shoot with the girls and that they were going to hang out. She left the note near the telephone that was on the stand. She kissed John on the forehead and grabbed her stuff. She walked out of the room.

_**Say goodbye, say hello**_

_**To a lover or friend**_

_**Sometimes we could never understand **_

_**Why some things begin with just love**_

_**We can never have it all**_

_**No no no ohh**_

John opened his eyes when he couldn't feel Katherine on the bed. He looked around the room and noticed the note that was on the bed. He picked it up and started to read it.

_Hey babe,_

_Sorry I couldn't wake up with you! I had a big photo shoot with the girls. I'll meet you at the arena! Just call me if you need anything! Love you!_

_XOXO, Kia_

John wondered if she had forgotten that it was his birthday. He told himself she would never do that. It must be that she had too many things on her mind. John got up and got ready. He was gonna get ready for the show tonight. He had packed his clothes and was now ready to go to the arena. On his way to the arena, he had thought about the things that he and Katherine had been through.

_**But oh, can't you see**_

_**That no matter what happens**_

_**Life goes on and on**_

_**And so baby just smile**_

_**Cause I'm always around you**_

_**And I'll make you see**_

_**How beautiful life is**_

_**For you and me**_

_Flashback_

_John had gotten Katherine to the restaurant that they were eating at. After eating dinner under the moonlight, John was ready to surprise Katherine. He looked at Katherine, whose eyes were twinkling under the moonlight. She looked at him._

_"You okay, babe?" Katherine asked as she reached for his hand._

_"I'm fine, baby." John said as he stood up. _

_"You sure?" Katherine asked._

_"Yes I am. Could you stand up though?" John asked. _

_"Okay." Katherine said as she stood with John's help. _

_John looked at Katherine. _

_"Baby, I've been wanting to do this for a while." John said._

_"Babe, what are you doing?" Katherine asked._

_"Katherine, when I first met you, I fell in love with you right there. I don't know what it was that struck me to see how beautiful you were but there was something about you. And when we became friends, I just couldn't believe that we had things in common. You were there when I needed you the most. After all my break-ups, you were there to pick me up. You were always there to lend me a shoulder to cry on. You were the one who held me up. You never let me fall. You've been my confidence when I needed confidence. You helped me to open my eyes to new things. You showed me things that I didn't want to try before. And when I asked you out, I fell in love with you more. You knew how to treat me in a relationship. You weren't like all those other girls who always wanted me to call every minute. You let us have our space. Even if we didn't need it. You weren't using me for my money, like the other girls. You showed me the true meaning of love. You always made sure that I had everything I needed. You taught me how to be thankful for the things that I already have in front of me. You showed me that the girl, I've always wanted was in front of my eyes. And now I feel that I want you and I to be together forever. So will you, Katherine Juliette Gacerez, do me the honors of becoming my wife?" John asked as he got down on one knee and opened the box._

_Katherine saw a 2.31-carat, purple sparkler ring inside the box. Her tears were now forming and she stood there in shock. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that this was happening. _

_"Baby, I need an answer." John whispered._

_Katherine looked down into his blue eyes. _

_"I...I...I... John, Yes I will marry you!" Katherine squealed as John slipped the ring on her finger._

_John stood up and hugged her. _

_"I love you!" John said as he kissed her._

_"I love you too!" Katherine said kissing him._

_End Flashback_

Katherine and the rest of the divas were making sure the place was ready. So that after Raw was over, Randy was the one who was going to bring John to the place. Katherine was also excited because she had some shocking news for John to hear. She was talking to Torrie, Maria, and Alexis (Mickie).

"So are you nervous?" Torrie asked her best friend of 4 years.

"Yes. I just don't know how to take his reaction to what he's going to get." Katherine said.

"You shouldn't be scared, Kia. John's a great guy. I'm sure he'd love the news." Alexis said as Maria nodded her head.

"Love what news?" Randy asked as he cut through.

_**Take a little time baby**_

_**See the butterfly's colors**_

_**Listen to the birds **_

_**That were sent to sing**_

_**For me and you**_

_**Can you feel me?**_

_**This is such a wonderful place to me**_

John arrived at the arena a couple minutes later. He hadn't seen or talked to Katherine for a couple hours. But he was sure that she was having fun with the girls. On his way towards his locker room, he ran into Randy.

"Hey man!" John said as he slapped hands with Randy.

"Hey John! Happy birthday, man!" Randy said as he hugged John.

"Thanks!" John said.

"How does it feel?" Randy asked.

"Doesn't feel any different. Have you seen Kia?" John asked.

"Nope. Not since yesterday. Why? What's up?" Randy asked hiding the fact that he knew where Katherine was.

"I don't know I'm just starting to worry that something went wrong with her." John said.

"I'm sure she's okay. Probably missed hanging out with the girls." Randy said.

"Yeah I agree. Any ways, I'll see you later. I gotta get ready for tonight." John said.

"All right. See ya later, man! I'll come get you and we could party with the guys tonight." Randy said.

"I don't know, Randy. I kind of want to hang out with Kia." John said.

"All right but the offer is still up." Randy said.

"I'll think about it." John said as he walked away from Randy.

_**Even if there is pain now**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**For as long as the world still turns**_

_**There will be night and day**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**There's a rainbow always **_

_**After the rain**_

Katherine didn't have much to do except for an interview in which she had just finished. She was just waiting for John to finish his match. She walked in the back by the monitors and held a smile on her face. She loved him so much that she would give up everything she had for him. He was always giving his all never letting anything stop him.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Katherine heard a voice say.

Katherine turned around to see Paul (Triple H) standing there.

"Yes he is." Katherine said.

"I don't know how that man does it. He goes out there every night, giving his all and when he gets back here, he doesn't give a shit about what other people think about him. Whether the fans are booing or cheering for him. That man is a strong guy." Paul said.

"I know. He's always had courage inside of him." Katherine said.

"And I believe that's what makes everyone love to work with him." Paul said.

Katherine and Paul heard Shawn's music blast through the arena. Katherine looked at Paul as he nodded his head.

"I'll make sure that Randy gets him. I'll see you there." Paul said as he kissed Katherine's head.

"Thank you." Katherine said as she walked away.

_**Hittin' high, hittin' low**_

_**Win or lose, you should go**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Getting warm, getting cold**_

_**Weather can be so good or bad**_

_**But baby, this is life so don't get mad**_

_**No no no**_

John got dressed into a pair of shorts and a button down shirt which was blue. He got his tennis shoes on. There was a knock on the door. He was in hopes that it was Katherine. He still hadn't seen her the whole day besides the interview.

"Come in!" He said as the door opened.

Randy came inside the room.

"You ready, man?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe I'm going out without Katherine knowing." John said.

"Don't worry. She's fine. She's with the girls." Randy said.

"All right. Well let's go." John said as he grabbed his bag and the two walked out of the locker room.

_**Cause ohhh**_

_**Can't you see**_

_**That no matter what happens**_

_**Life goes on and on**_

_**And so, baby, just smile**_

_**Cause I'm always around you**_

_**And I'll make you see**_

_**How beautiful life is**_

_**For you and me**_

Katherine made sure that her hair was all right and that she was all set for tonight. She hadn't changed outfits because she preferred what she was wearing. She redid her make-up and grabbed all her belongs and made sure that John didn't see her leaving. She was going to prepare to go to the hotel. The girls were there setting the room up. She really wanted this day to be very special John. He had made such a big impact on her life that she owed it to him to have such a big party. She was willing to give everything she had to the man she loved. She walked out of the room and got into the car and was on her way to the hotel.

_**Take a little time, baby**_

_**See the butterfly's colors**_

_**Listen to the birds**_

_**That were sent to sing**_

_**For me and you**_

_**Can you feel me?**_

_**This is such a wonder place to me**_

Randy had made a quick stop at his hotel room to get changed because he felt uncomfortable in his outfit. John sat on Randy's bed waiting for him to finish. He decided that he would call Katherine. He took his cell phone out and dialed her number. It has gone straight to her voicemail.

'Hm..maybe she's on the phone with someone.' John said to himself.

Randy got out of the bathroom and was ready to go. The two walked out of the hotel room and got ready to head to the place where Katherine had prepared everything for him.

_**Even if there is pain now**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**For as long as the world still turns **_

_**There will be night and day**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**There's a rainbow always **_

_**After the rain**_

_**Life's full of challenges**_

_**Not all the time**_

_**We get what we want**_

_**But don't depsair, my dear**_

_**You'll take it each trial **_

_**And you'll make it through the storm**_

_**Cause you're strong**_

_**My faith in you is clear**_

_**So I say once again**_

_**This world's beautiful**_

_**Let us celebrate life**_

_**That is so beautiful**_

_**So beautiful...**_

Katherine was mesmorized by how the room was set up. The girls had done a great job of getting everything the way she wanted. They had gone all out into decorating the room. But now it was time for them to head to the party.

**The Party**

Katherine and the rest of the girls made it before Randy and John did. Katherine had gotten a text from Randy saying that they were almost there. Everyone waited until they arrived. John and Randy had gotten into the parking lot.

"Are you sure the guys are here?" John asked as they got out of the car.

"Of course, man!" Randy said as they started to walk towards the entrance.

John stepped into the dark room and as Randy turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

John's eyes widen in shock. He didn't think that everyone would be here. And there she was, the woman he loved. She smiled at him and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey babe! Happy birthday!" Katherine said as she kissed him.

"Thank you, baby! I thought you forgot it was my birthday." John said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I would never forget your big day. I love you." Katherine said kissing him again.

"I love you too, baby!" John said.

_**Take a little time, baby**_

_**See the butterfly's colors**_

_**Listen to the birds that were sent**_

_**To sing for me and you**_

_**Can you feel me?**_

_**This is such a wonderful place to me**_

When the party ended, Katherine and John rushed to get to the hotel. John was more in a hurry because he wanted to hear Katherine's surprise. When they got to the hotel, John was in shock. The room was decorated so that there were roses on the bed. On the nightstand, John could see that there was a note for him. But he couldn't wait any longer. He looked at Katherine.

"Baby, are you gonna tell me the news?" John asked.

"Oh yes of course." Katherine said as John sat on the bed.

Katherine grabbed a box and placed it in John's hand. John looked at her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" John asked.

"Open it." Katherine said.

John opened the box and was surprised to see what was inside. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're pregnant?" John asked.

Katherine looked at John and nodded.

"How many months?" John asked.

"Two months." Katherine said.

John smiled and stood up. He picked her up and Katherine squealed.

"John, what are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"I'm just so happy to hear that, baby! I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy!" John said as he kissed Katherine.

_**Even if there is pain now**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**For as long as the world still turns**_

_**There will be night and day**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**There's a rainbow always**_

After the rain

"Happy Birthday, babe!" Katherine said as she kissed him.

"Thank you, baby! This has been the best day of my life." John said.

**A/N: WOO! My second OneShot! Hope you guys like it! No Flames please! **


End file.
